Amusement ride vehicles are increasingly called upon to impart a sense of “being there” to amusement ride guests. Similarly, simulators in general, which may be used to impart a sense of spatial reality to the occupant, attempt to convey a sense of experiencing that which is being projected or otherwise simulated.
One method by which the illusion or simulation of being in such space may be implemented is to seat one or more individuals in a seat which is part of a platform that has controllable motion in at least two planes. Controllable motion in three planes is preferable.
In certain situations, the platform may be moved in space, e.g. along a track, while motion is imparted in X, Y, and/or Z axes, i.e. roll, pitch, heave, and yaw.